plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sour Grapes
Sour Grapes is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 4 to play and has 2 /2 . He does not have any traits, and his ability does 1 damage to every zombie on the field when he is played. His closest zombie counterpart is Fireworks Zombie. Origins He is based on a grape, a fruiting berry of the deciduous woody vines of the botanical genus Vitis. He also bears a resemblance to Grapeshot, as both are clusters of purple grapes with an angry expresson that fires grapes. His name is based on the term "sour grapes," used to refer to a behavior in which someone adopts a negative attitude to something because they cannot have it themselves. Additionally, some grapes are also simply sour. His appearance is a pun on "sour grapes," as Sour Grapes is literally a bunch of grapes with a sour expression. The words "sour," "bitter," and "resentful" mentioned in his description are words related to jealousy, which are references to his name and facial expression. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Berry Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Do 1 damage to each Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Sour. Bitter. Resentful. It's all true. But he's got his reasons. Update history Update 1.6.27 *Design change: His face is changed to make him look angry, possibly to fit his name and description better. Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Rare Strategies With Sour Grapes is a cheaper and less powerful version of , and can be used the same way as him, to finish off damaged zombies or to weaken out all of the zombies on the field. He is also surprisingly effective against most zombie heroes from the class, such as Impfinity or Electric Boogaloo. This is because the majority of the Crazy zombies have 1 , allowing Sour Grapes to easily wipe them out. However, this can also be his downfall, specifically with decks that benefit from zombies being destroyed to boost Valkyrie. This is most prominent with Professor Brainstorm, so decide whether it is worth the risk to destroy many zombies in risk of boosting a Valkyrie. Also, if there is a dangerous zombie with a "When hurt" ability like Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar, its ability will activate. He is also useful when combined with Sergeant Strongberry, doing 3 damage to every zombie on the field to take out zombies with higher health, or activating the infamous Sergeant Strongberry loop if there are two of them. If you're playing as Nightcap, using this directly after using The Great Zucchini will wipe the field of zombies. However, this strategy is highly impractical, as you will have to save up 13 sun. Remember that Armored and shielded zombies are completely unaffected by the ability, so it is best not to use this plant when there are many Armored or shielded zombies on the field, and to use more powerful plants to take them out first. Against Sour Grapes itself should not be too difficult to take out since he only has 2 strength and health. Most zombie fighters should be able to take Sour Grapes out. A simple Bungee Plumber or Rolling Stone can take this out, along with Weed Spray or The Chickening which can also take other plants out with it. However, the player should worry the most about his ability when played, especially when the player is playing as a Crazy zombie hero. The best counters for this plant are Armored zombies, as they can withstand Sour Grapes' ability without taking any damage. To protect zombies without the Armored trait, the player can use boosting cards like Yeti Lunchbox or Camel Crossing. However, with the right cards, Crazy heroes can also use this to their advantage. If they pack a deck with Valkyrie, this can end up giving Valkyrie a boost of 2 strength for each zombie that is destroyed by Sour Grapes. Combined with tricks like Lurch for Lunch, Maniacal Laugh, and Teleport, this can end in an instant win once used. Other zombies that activate their abilities when they take damage such as or Jester can also make your opponent think twice about playing Sour Grapes. It is not recommended to Bounce Sour Grapes as this will allow the opponent to play him again and re-activate his ability. Gallery PremiumSourGrapesStats.png|Sour Grapes' statistics 2017-05-03-13-43-36.jpg|Sour Grapes' card SourGrapesGrayedOutRareCard.png|Sour Grapes' grayed out card SourGrapesCardImage.png|Sour Grapes' card image GrapeAttack.png|Sour Grapes attacking NibbleSG.png|Nibble being used on Sour Grapes FrozenSourGrapesPvZH.jpg|Sour Grapes frozen RollingGS.png|Rolling Stone being used on Sour Grapes SourGrapeAbility.jpeg|Sour Grapes activating his ability from the player's point of view Screenshot 2016-11-19-12-07-27.png|Sour Grapes activating his ability from the opponent's point of view SourGrapesShrunk.png|Sour Grapes shrunken by Shrink Ray TintedGraySourGrapes.jpg|Sour Grapes tinted gray due to a glitch Prepare for Soury Giant Grapes!.png|Gigantic Sour Grapes due to a glitch GardeningGlovesSourGrapes.png|Gardening Gloves being used on Sour Grapes Old NewSouGrapeS.PNG|Sour Grapes' statistics before update 1.14. 13 Sour Grapes stats.png|Sour Grapes' statistics before update 1.6.27 NewSouGrapeC.PNG|Sour Grapes' card before update 1.14.13 Sour Grapes card.png|Sour Grapes' card before update 1.6.27 HD Sour Grapes.png|HD Sour Grapes 11GS.png|Sour Grapes on the field Choice between Sour Grapes and Navy Bean.jpeg|The player having the choice between Sour Grapes and Navy Bean as a prize after completing a level SourGrapeAttack1.JPG|Sour Grapes activating his ability from the opponent's point of view Sour Grapes in Multiplayer menu.jpeg|Sour Grapes in the Multiplayer menu Trivia *If he is made by Seedling, the grapes he fires when played become glowing strikes instead. See also * Category:Plants Category:Berry cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants